Water infiltration systems vary in size and scope. They can be sized for processing large amounts of water from a municipality or other large cumulative systems for benefitting many residences, businesses, and industrial facilities serviced by the municipality. Water infiltration systems can also be designed and sized for single home residential use and for small-scale residential and commercial uses.